masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Preitor Gavorn
Point of this NPC? So, what's the point of this? When you first arrive at Omega, you can't talk to Gavorn. There's a Vorcha NPC called Shisk on the lower level of the market. Once of his converation options involves Gavorn, but nothing comes of the conversation, not even any P/R points. Having this conversation allows you to talk with Gavorn, but again, there doesn't seem to be any point or benefit to talking with him. Servius 02:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I got 2 paragon points for talking to him using a paragon option that appeared after I dispersed the vorcha by making them leave CsAtlantis 01:42, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::where did you disperse vorcha?Slothen 05:10, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Right outside Ken's Salvage. --Swooshy 11:38, February 9, 2011 (UTC) It's possible he was part of an assignment that was scrapped mid-dev. Matt 2108 02:00, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it was to show an anti-vorcha atmosphere? Merrell 01:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't ever talk about CAPTAIN GAVORN like that!-Legion- 04:46, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Video archive In the video archive in Gavorn's home (why the shadow broker pointed the camera at the bed i have no idea), but are you sure it a human with him? The head shape reminded me of a batarian.--Ironreaper 06:15, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm about 90% sure it's a human. As for why the camera is pointed at the bed, that should be kind of obvious. If you want material to blackmail someone, what better place in their home to place the camera? SpartHawg948 06:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Good point. The most obvious reason for blackmail matieral would be to turn him against Aria should he prove useful --Ironreaper 06:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Just went back and re-watched, and even though the video is grainy, I'm willing to say with 99.9% certainty that it is a male Caucasian. I'm not really a betting man, but I'd put money on the other individual in the video being human. SpartHawg948 06:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Gavorn had some special moments with that human :P SoulRipper 07:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :That would seem to be the logical conclusion from the video. Certainly the most obvious conclusion, given the context. SpartHawg948 07:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :It's pretty clear that Gavorn has a fetish for humans, male humans no less. Nice of Bioware to add actually. :) -- 05:50, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Gavorn the gay turian. :p Temporaryeditor78 12:17, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Comments like this are not funny and have no place here. Lancer1289 14:07, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Cut dialogue Just found some cut dialogue from this guy. Now, before I add it to Mass Effect 2 Cut Content, if anyone knows if this dialogue really is accessible in the game, and I just missed it, please let me know. --Swooshy January 21, 2011 :That's definitely new. There have been several times where I've spoken to Shisk before Gavorn, and I've never gotten that snippet. There's so much stuff that BioWare left out of the game for seemingly no reason at all. It's a shame, ME2 could have been that much better. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:24, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for confirming that for me. --Swooshy 17:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Not barefaced Before I go and edit the article, I thought I'd go ahead and leave this here. File:Gavorntat.png While his markings are very faint, he is not actually barefaced. I'm sure if the lighting were different, they would be more easily visible. --- 17:31, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :First can we please just link the images and not put them in talk pages. No matter where they are they just break up formatting, are intrusive, and usually don't go over well. :Second I'm not convinced on this one. What is being demonstrated could be nothing more than simple discoloration on the skin, birthmarks, or any number of things, not facepaint. Not every discoloration has to be facepaint and there are plenty of other explanations. I'm not willing to call this one a done deal and I will revert any edit to the article until a discussion has taken place. So far, this isn't proof beyond a reasonable doubt yet, and that is what we need. Lancer1289 17:37, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, I reverted my edit. (Or at least I think I did. You probably got to it before I did.) IMHO I think this is worth mentioning anyway, but I trust your judgement better than mine in this case. If I find anything else, I'll let you know. --- 17:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::(edit conflict)That's fine, and if you find more, then bring it forward. Again though, there is too much here for interpretation and too little for conclusive evidence. Lancer1289 17:44, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Let me just point out that at no point in this discussion has any proof that he is barefaced been presented. Yet this is what the article asserts. Merrell's linked image does, I believe, create reasonable doubt regarding the assertion that Gavorn is barefaced. And what it boils down to is: Do we claim that he is barefaced with no evidence to support this claim other than subjective opinions, a claim that by its very nature rules out any alternatives, or do we omit any mention of his facial markings or lack thereof, which is both accurate and does not rule out any alternatives, including both the possibility that he is barefaced, and the possibility that he is not? To me, the answer is obvious. SpartHawg948 09:43, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Rename I am proposing that this Article's name be changed to 'Preitor Gavorn' the reasons being: *Name is known *Bring it more into line with conventions of Turian names á la Garrus Vakarian, Lantar Sidonis, Lorik Qui'in. ect. :Agree. Septimus article renaming could use some support too. — Teugene (Talk) 18:37, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Supported. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:39, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Support move. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:38, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Move proposal passes at 4-0. Moving article now. — Teugene (Talk) 01:46, April 18, 2012 (UTC)